Dragon's Rage
by AzureDragonFlame
Summary: Natsu broke the number one rule of Fairy Tail in order to save his "friends". It's all just a misunderstanding. What are the consequences and how will he make do with the current situation? Natsu x Kagura though it may be a little later in the story. Natsu is 17. Fairy Tail bashing. Rated "M" just in case. First story, so read, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon's Rage**

 **Natsu broke the number one rule of Fairy Tail in order to save his "friends". It's all just a misunderstanding. What are the consequences and how will he make do with the current situation? Natsu x Kagura. Natsu is 17. Fairy Tail bashing. Rated "M" just in case. First story, so read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

It was a sad day. There seemed to be a cloak of gloom over the town of Magnolia. A 17 year old man with a cloak flowing behind him is found looking over Magnolia, and on his shoulder is a blue ball of fluff. What's he doing, you may ask? He is taking one last look at his old home before he leaves. What happened for him to leave his home, you may wonder?

* * *

"Erza, Happy, Lucy! I'm sorry," The guild hears before Team Natsu minus Grey walks into the guild.

"How do I know for sure I can trust you? I don't think I even know you anymore. You're just a monster. How dare you do this? You had no reason to kill all those people, even if they are dark guild members," yelled Erza. She looks at him with disgust, before walking away to the rest of the group. "Let's go. I don't want to be seen walking around with this monster."

"Erza, how can you say that," Happy says while glaring. "He saved us. You should be thankful that you're alive. Even you weren't strong enough!" Erza, mad at Happy for insulting her, grabs at Happy to beat him down. However, she is stopped by a grip she never felt, a cloak of KI around her, overwhelming her.

"I wouldn't touch Happy if I were you, girl," says Natsu, voice gruff. Erza turns to look at Natsu, her face full of fear. He has black markings all over his arms just like before, and he had an aura of hate around him, and there was a strange fire surrounding him. For some reason, instead of it being a warm and comforting, it burnt her and was full of hate and disgust. "Why don't you just leave like you said you were, instead of terrorizing us more, like usual," Natsu says with anger and a hint of sadness. He was looking down. Liquid dripping from his eyes, although he didn't show anyone. He had to act like he doesn't care, or else he would just be shot down in an attempt to apologize.

Erza fights out of Natsu's grip while glaring, even though the effect is lessened with the look of fear also present in her face. She starts walking away, Lucy following. Before they leave, Erza, without turning around says, "And don't think about coming back to the guild. I will attack you as an enemy after you broke the most sacred rule. I don't ever want to see your face aga-" Erza is stopped when Natsu grabs her shoulder, spins her around, and punches her straight in the face.

"If we're enemies, that means I don't have to hold back like all those years, those torturous years that I spent hiding my true power. I didn't even use my full power because I would have killed most of the Magnolia just from releasing it. I don't think you have the right to judge me either. I guess I can't reason with you, so goodbye, and remember this. I will get revenge on you someday for the way you've always treated me. Goodbye for now, and beware of the rising legend of Salamander," Natsu said with an emotionless look on his face, before disappearing in a puff of fire. After disappearing, there is a prolonged silence and when Lucy was about to speak, a dragon of fire appears where Natsu was once standing. After the dragon disperses, Natsu is seen standing there once again. "I almost forgot. Happy, are you going to stay with Fairy Tail? I understand if you will. I broke the rule, not you. You can still be in there. I still love some of them and I think you'd be in much better care with Lisanna or Wendy. I think you should stay where your health will be easier to manage. I don't know what I'll do if you die with me, buddy." Happy looks at Natsu with tears threatening to fall from his eyes and a sad, yet there smile that shows he's trying to be brave.

"Natsu! How dare you attack family? This is madness," Natsu hears Makarov exclaim.

"Sorry, but I'm not family anymore if I broke the sacred rule and got kicked out of your so called 'family'. At least now I don't have to hold back." Natsu says before starting to walk out. Before he can, a giant hand smashed where he was just standing, when the hand was lifted, there was nothing left.

"Geez master, you don't have to hit him that hard," Can be heard off to the side of where everything just transpired, from the guild's ice mage, who was well known as the guild's stripper for obvious reasons.

Right after he said that, a burst of flames shot at him which he narrowly missed. "I'd suggest you shut up, stripper. You might get… Burnt," Natsu says with a smug look. He then turns to Makarov. "I'd suggest you refrain from attacking me when I can easily burn everything and everyone you love in an instant just from releasing all my power. And your precious 'family' should probably stop attacking me, or else they might be in the infirmary for a long time when they 'magically' get third degree burns. And Happy. Will you stay?"

"Natsu, I'll go anywhere with you. If the guild doesn't see you as family for protecting your friends, I can't stay here," Happy says while glaring at the old Team Natsu and Makarov.

"Happy, why would you go with that monster? Why reason with _it_. _It_ broke the sacred rule. What if _it_ does something to yo-," Lucy was saying before getting punched by a flaming fist.

"I would never hurt Happy! I'm tired of this guild's shit. Goodbye. And Mira, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Lisanna, and Elfman. I don't hate you guys. Just the rest of these assholes. I'll keep in touch with those I listed," Natsu says, before walking out but not before giving Team Natsu and Makarov the bird.

When he walked out, the ones Natsu listed glared at the rest of the guild before all walking out. Fairy Tail would never be the same again.

* * *

The dark mages seemed to swarm around the group. They just kept coming and coming. Team Natsu minus Gray was getting exhausted from the non-stop fighting. The dark mages were actually being controlled. There was only one way to stop it, and only Natsu seemed to realize this. He looks around with a grim expression, before looking to the side only to see Erza get hit on the head by a big looking mage. When Natsu sees this, he gets angry. Everyone in the room seemed to feel the temperature in the room raise, although to Team Natsu, it felt warm and cozy instead of hot and painful. "Don't you ever hurt my friends," Natsu says. ' **FIRE DRAGON ROAR** ' was heard before the dark mages just seemed to disappear. When he stops, Natsu is seen covered in blood, but not his. He looks at his surroundings, only to see a mess of limbs and ashes that once belonged to dark guild members surrounding him. When he looks in back, he sees Erza, who seemed to wake up, and Lucy looking at him with fear and disgust. Happy is only looking down in sadness, knowing the consequences of Natsu's actions, even though he only did it to protect everyone. Natsu looks down for what feels like eternity, before looking up and realizing he was alone since Team Natsu already left. He starts going back to the guild, before looking back to the empty dark guild hall with a look of guilt, but not regret. He wouldn't regret saving his friends. He then heads to the guild.

* * *

Natsu is seen wearing a cloak, walking out of Magnolia. When you go to his old home, you can see he burned it all down, except for the sign of Natsu and Happy just outside. All you would see is a pile of ash with a sign in front. Back to Natsu, he has a happy expression on his face while talking to the tuft of blue fur on his shoulder. "I'm glad you came with me," you hear him say.

All you hear back was an "Aye sir!" Natsu and Happy walk out of Magnolia, starting their adventure of untold proportions that are going to involve smiles, tears, friends, foes, and so much more.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Dun dun dun, another one bites the dust!**

 **I will write the next chapter, but I won't post it if nobody wants me to. I don't think I'm a very good writer, as I just started, so I'll just let whoever will read this decide if I continue. To whoever did read this, thank you. Please favorite and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated since I want to know what I did wrong and how to fix it, but please don't flame. I don't want to not write just because some people don't like my story. There will always be hate, so it'll take a lot of hate to make me stop. Thank you!**


	2. Update

Ok so I have to be honest with you all. I was lost on the journey of life. Jk (Cookies if you get it, don't know how you wouldn't though). I haven't been writing or doing anything. I'm sorry but life has chaotic the past month. High school and crazy family. Damn. Well, I'll start writing again either today or tomorrow. I'm so sorry to you all.


	3. Adoption

**I'm putting this story up for adoption. I just can't finish it. I started it all wrong and I ended it worse. So, I'll just let somebody adopt it. You read the first chapter, so you all should know the story guidelines. Natsu x Kagura, FT bashing, stuff like that. Again, I'm sorry. I am working on two different stories at the moment right now. One of them I didn't start and the other is 4000 words in.**


End file.
